best pies
by Le petard
Summary: sweeney todd se targue de n'avoir besoin de personne. Mais que faire quand madame lovett tombe malade? est-il aussi froid qu'il n'en a l'air?
1. Chapter 1

Titre: The best pies

Auteur:le Pétard

Rating:T

Pairing:peut-être sweeney x lovett (ça reste à voir au fur et à mesure de l'histoire..)

Base:Sweeney Todd

Disclaimer:Aucun des personnages décrits dans cette histoire ne m'appartient. Ils sont à Mr Sondheim.

Story:Sweeney Todd se targue de n'avoir besoin de personne. Mais que faire quand madame lovett tombe malade?

Note de l'auteur:spoilers!à l'attention de ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film,ne lisez pas ça! N'ayant pas appréciée la fin,je me permets de reprendre Madame Lovett dans mon histoire (pour moi,elle n'est pas morte),et de prouver que Lucy s'est bien suicidée.

Le jour commençait à peine à se lever sur Londres. Déjà,quelques rayons de soleil perçaient les nuages gris, et illuminaient les rues crasseuses de Fleet Street. Quelques rares passants,à peine réveillés,les yeux bouffis de sommeil,marchaient d'un pas lent et monotone vers leurs lieux de travail,comme des vaches allant à l'abattoir. A chaque coin de rue,les commerçants ouvraient leur boutique,et certains commençaient à étaler leur marchandise: les poissonniers amenaient des paniers remplis de divers poissons,des thons,des maquereaux,des truites...venant des différantes contrées de toute l'Angleterre,tandis que leurs apprentis disposaient les bacs avec de la glace;ici,des fleuristes disposaient de magnifiques bouquets composés dans des pots en terre cuite,des vases en verre:là,des roses pourpres mélangées avec du mimosa et des chrysanthèmes,ici,des acacias ondulant avec des violettes encore trempées de la rosée du matin;les maraîchers exposaient leurs récoltes dans des stands en bois. Tout ce petit monde s'activait,criait,afin que tout soit prêt pour l'ouverture du marché,qui débuterait dans quelques heures.

Pourtant,à l'angle de Fleet Street,un établissement n'avait pas encore ouvert ses portes. La boutique de tourtes à la viande de madame Lovett paraissait abandonnée,tant les vitres étaient grises de poussière et la façade couverte de boue. Au premier étage,la gérante continuait de dormir d'un sommeil paisible;subitement,Madame Lovett se réveilla en sursaut,le front en nage,l'air affolé.

«Arrêtez ça tout de suite!!Je...»

La jeune femme regarda à droite et à gauche,et constata avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et retomba mollement dans la tiédeur de ses draps.

«Bon sang,encore un fichu cauchemar...»grommela-t'elle. «Mais pourquoi diable je n'arrive pas à dormir sans...»

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase:son regard s'était posé sur le réveil ,qui affichait sept heures et demi. Immédiatement,elle s'extirpa du lit rapidement,se débarbouilla la figure,se lava, enfila sa robe de travail ,légèrement élimée sur le bas,noua son corset autour de sa taille,se brossa les cheveux et les releva en deux couettes serrées,d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches volant sur les tempes,et descendit quatre à quatre l'escalier. Arrivée dans la cuisine,elle sortit ses ustensiles de cuisine:un hachoir,un rouleau à pâtisserie,de la farine,des oeufs,du lait,du beurre,et installa le tout sur le comptoir.

«Misère de misère!!Je ne serais jamais prête pour préparer mes tourtes! Et en plus,c'est jour de marché!!Ah,si Toby pouvait arrêter de boire du gin,ça lui éviterait de décuiter le matin!»

Un bref instant,elle fut tentée d'appeler le jeune garçon. Mais,finalement,elle s'abstint.

«Bah! Après tout,laissons le dormir. Ce pauvre gosse m'a bien aidée à servir les clients et à nettoyer la maison,durant tout le week-end... Pour aujourd'hui,je me débrouillerai seule..»

Elle repensa d'un coup qu'elle avait un autre pensionnaire à s'occuper. Madame Lovett regarda le plafond ,et tendit l'oreille:aucun bruit de pas ne vint pertuber le silence calme et étouffant de la boutique.

«Humph. Je vais quand même lui préparer son petit-déjeuner. Qui sait s'il n'est pas déjà debout...» souffla-t'elle,en sortant un plateau gris d'un placard,et deux coquettiers.

Dans la pièce du haut,le barbier venait à peine de se lever. Les cheveux en bataille,la chemise à moitié déboutonnée,Sweeney s'appliquait à se raser le visage. Le travail terminé,il finit de se laver et de s'habiller. Une fois prêt,il rangea son rasoir dans son holster,et s'assit près du berceau,où autrefois il berçait Johanna,Lucy à ses côtés... Mais ce temps était fini,mort,enterré. Curieusement,il avait la drôle d'impression de n'avoir jamais vécu ces moments de bonheur,comme si une partie de lui n'avait pas existé..Cependant,il avait réussi à avoir sa vengeance:égorgé comme un cochon,le juge Turpin n'était plus de ce monde. Ou plutôt,dans les ventres de quelques clients,qui avaient déclaré à Madame Lovett que «ses tourtes étaient meilleures que d'habitude». Ce souvenir le fit sourire. Et il avait pu revoir sa fille,Johanna. Mais les retrouvailles furent de courte durée:la jeune fille,un mois après sa libération,avait émis le souhait de se marier avec Anthony,le jeune marin. Todd,un peu contrarié au début,avait refusé son accord,prétextant qu'elle était trop jeune pour cela. Finalement,Anthony,épaulé par Johanna et madame Lovett,avait réussi à le convaincre que la jeune fille ne risquerait rien avec lui,qu'elle pourrait revenir le voir quand elle le désirait etc.. Le barbier finit par accepter à contre-coeur:le jour de leur mariage,Sweeney souria peu,à l'inverse de Madame Lovett qui les regardait d'un air envieux,lui serrant le bras si fort qu'il eut un hématome le soir même. Le jeune couple s'était installé à Canterbury:de temps en temps,ils leur envoyaient une petite lettre,ou une carte postale. Malgré tout,Sweeney restait sombre,taciturne:il n'avait plus Lucy à ses côtés. Celle-ci s'était bien suicidée:il avait retrouvé son corps pourrissant dans la fosse commune. A l'aide de Johanna,d'Anthony et de madame Lovett,il lui organisa un bel enterrement,pour lui rendre un dernier hommage. Ce jour-là,il pleuvait:Johanna pleurait à chaudes larmes,Anthony la soutenant dans ses bras,Toby,un peu déboussolé,tenait la main droite de madame Lovett qui,elle-même,n'osait pas s'approcher de Sweeney Todd,qui contemplait d'un air las et résigné le cercueil de son épouse bien-aimée s'enfoncer dans la terre grasse et boueuse du cimetière. Brutalement,Sweeney se leva,mit sa veste grise et descendit l'escalier menant au magasin de madame Lovett.

«A quoi bon ressasser les souvenirs? J'ai perdu Lucy...et récupéré ma petite Johanna. Tout est fini maintenant:je n'ai plus de soucis à me faire..»grommela le barbier en poussant la porte.

En débarquant dans la cuisine,Sweeney Todd se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Toby,qui trempait sa tartine de pain beurré dans son bol.

«Bonjour,M'sieur Todd» lança le jeune garçon d'une voix calme.

«B'jour..»maugréa-t'il. «Madame Lovett n'est pas là?»

«Non.. je ne l'ai pas vue. Mais elle vous a préparé votre petit-déjeuner.» dit Toby ,en désignant du menton un plateau chargé de deux oeufs à la coque,d'une tartine de pain et d'un bol rempli de café.

Todd se retourna,et vit qu'un petit mot griffonné sur un bout de papier trônait devant les coquettiers. Il s'approcha et lut: «Votre petit-déjeuner est prêt. Ne vous pressez pas,je m'occupe de tout! Avec toute mon affection,Madame Lovett»,le tout entouré d'un coeur mal dessiné.

«Satanée femme»grogna le barbier en chiffonant le papier.

Il déjeuna rapidement,sans jeter un regard à Toby. Après avoir débarassé son plateau,il commença à remonter dans son local,afin de nettoyer son fauteuil. Mais,en montant l'escalier,il s'arrêta et vit que la porte menant au fournil était grande ouverte:une odeur de viande grillée s'y échappait. Sweeney,un peu déconcerté,retourna sur ses pas,et entra. C'était lugubre:un grand fournil trônait au centre de la pièce,faisant déjà cuire dix tourtes;à gauche,de la viande hachée s'échappait en grappes du hachoir. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du barbier. Il allait repartir lorsqu'il entendit un bruit dans son dos. Il se retourna: madame Lovett aplatissait de la pâte à tourtes, à l'aide de son rouleau à pâtisserie. Elle n'avait pas remarqué Sweeney Todd,tant elle était occupée par sa tâche. Tout d'un coup,elle releva la tête,et sursauta en l'apercevant.

«Oh! Monsieur Todd,vous m'avez fait peur!»

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. La jeune femme en profita pour le questionner.

«Bien dormi?»

«Pas vraiment. Je fais toujours des cauchemars.»dit-il d'une voix ferme et sèche. Madame Lovett faillit lui dire qu'il lui arrivait la même chose,mais finalement préféra se taire. Elle savait qu'il ne l'écouterait pas,qu'il lui parlerait de Lucy,de ses malheurs... bref,la même regaine,qu'elle devait subir,Toby aussi,tous les jours. Elle retourna la pâte,plate comme une crêpe,et y versa de la viande hachée dessus.

«Madame Lovett,vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien?»

Elle leva une nouvelle fois la tête,étonnée de la remarque du barbier;d'habitude,il ne se préoccupait pas d'elle,comme si elle était invisible. Celui-ci la regardait d'un air inquiet.

«Bien sûr,Monsieur Todd. Pourquoi cette question?»

«Vous êtes en sueur,madame Lovett» répliqua-t'il.

Il n'avait pas tord. Madame Lovett se rendit compte que,maintenant qu'elle lui parlait,elle grelottait,claquait des dents:sa robe était trempée de sueur,son front également.

«Bah! Ce n'est rien,Monsieur Todd:je me suis dépêchée pour préparer mes tourtes,et avec toute cette agitation,j'ai dû attraper un chaud et froid...»

Soudain,elle sentit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond:les vertiges la gagnaient,le froid lui donnait la chaire de poule,malgré la chaleur du fournil.

«Il...Il faut que je me dépêche..je ne serais pas prête pour le marché...»bredouilla -t'elle.

Elle prit son couteau,et commença à découper des lambeaux de chair provenant d'une main gauche. A peine avait-elle commencé ce travail que le couteau ripa,et tomba par terre,émettant un bruit métallique . Madame Lovett tituba,comme si elle était ivre.

«Madame Lovett! Arrêtez,vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal!»cria Sweeney

Elle leva la tête,ses yeux brillants de fièvre ,et murmura:

«Monsieur Todd... S'il vous plaît...aidez-moi...»

Puis,prise d'un malaise,elle s'effondra,telle une poupée de chiffon.Sweeney Todd se précipita et la rattrapa de justesse dans ses bras.

«Madame Lovett!»

Accroupi,soutenant la boulangère ,il se mit à lui tapoter les joues.

«Madame Lovett,répondez moi!!»

Elle ne bougeait pas, respirait faiblement,des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front. Il tendit son bras gauche,le passa sous les jambes de sa complice et,prenant appui sur ses pieds,réussit à la soulever. Se dirigeant vers la porte,Todd appela d'une voix forte:

«Toby!!Va me chercher un docteur de tout urgence,vite!»

Le garçon apparut tel un boulet de canon. Apercevant sa tutrice dans les bras du barbier,il devint pâle comme un linge,craignant que celui-ci ne l'ait malmenée. Sweeney,exaspéré par l'attitude de Toby,hurla de plus belle:

«Tu es sourd ou quoi? Je ne lui ai rien fait!!va me chercher un docteur,et vite!!»

Il ne se le fit pas répéter une troisième fois:Toby fonça tout droit dans la rue,et tourna à droite. Le barbier ferma la porte d'un coup de pied,grimpa les escaliers avec difficulté. C'est qu'elle pesait son poids,la boulangère!

«Dès qu'elle sera rétablie,je lui parle de régime!»grommela l'homme.

Arrivé dans la chambre de madame Lovett,il la déposa doucement sur son lit,et commença à rabattre la couverture. Tout d'un coup,il repensa qu'elle était habillée:il valait mieux la déshabiller pour que le docteur puisse l'ausculter correctement. Un peu déconcerté,Sweeney commença à soulever la couverture,puis la relâcha: et si elle jouait la comédie pour mieux l'approcher? Il lui tapota de nouveau les joues,puis,voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas,lui donna une claque. Rien à faire:elle ne bougeait toujours pas.

«Bon...par où commencer?»soupira Todd.

Il enleva la couverture,la jeta par terre et ôta les chaussures de madame Lovett; puis,la tournant sur le côté,il vit qu'elle était corsetée,le tout attaché par des lacets dans son dos. Le teint de Sweeney vira au rouge pivoine: elle était peut-être nue en-dessous!

«Allons,Sweeney..Tu es un grand garçon:tu ne vas pas t'évanouir en voulant déshabiller une femme!»lui chuchota une petite voix dans sa tête.

Il entreprit de défaire les lacets du corsage,puis commença à remonter la robe jusqu'au-dessus des genoux. Toujours mal à l'aise,il tira maladroitement sur le bas de la jambe droite,qui craqua sous la pression;le gauche eu plus de chance. Il laissa le corsage,et fit glisser la robe doucement par terre. Enfin,il recouvrit le corps à demi nu de madame Lovett par les couvertures,et la borda. Sweeney prit la chaise à côté de la table de nuit et s'assit:il contempla d'un air quelque peu intrigué le visage de la jeune femme;cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elle n'avait pas affichée un air aussi serein. Au fond,elle n'était pas si moche que ça,même plutôt jolie... Elle n'avait pas le teint rose de Lucy,mais pâle,avec des cernes sous les yeux,dûes certainement au manque de sommeil. Il soupira,et se leva doucement.

«Mais que fait Toby? Il en met du temps,l'animal!»grogna-t'il en scrutant les rues de Fleet Street,déjà bondées de monde,se ruant vers les stands plein à craquer de nourritures,babioles,vêtements...

Soudain,Toby déboula du coin d'une ruelle,tirant par la manche un homme

portant une valise en cuir,des lunettes,et habillé d'une redingote noire et d'un chapeau haut-de-forme,l'air visiblement essoufflé. Les deux hommes traversèrent la rue en trombe,manquant de se faire renverser par un fiacre,et entrèrent dans la boulangerie.

«M'sieur Todd! Le docteur est avec moi,où êtes-vous?»appella le jeune garçon.

«Ici,Toby! Amène le dans sa chambre!»répondit le barbier.

Le garçon indiqua du menton la chambre de la malade au médecin,et resta en bas pour passer un coup de balai dans l'arrière-cour du restaurant.Râlant,le docteur grimpa les marches péniblement et entra: il sursauta en apercevant Sweeney,debout près de la lampe de chevet. Il faut dire que la lumière lui donnait un air de fou,avec ses yeux cerclés de cernes,les cheveux mal coiffés et en bataille.

«Vous êtes son époux?»lui demanda le docteur.

«Non,juste son voisin.»maugréa-t'il.

Le docteur lui jeta un regard interrogateur,puis mis sa malette sur la table de nuit,l'ouvrit et sortit son sthétoscope. Il souleva tout doucement la couverture,laissant apparaître le buste de Madame Lovett,et colla la ventouse dessus. Sweeney sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine,et rougit à nouveau:le fait de voir le docteur toucher la boulangère le mettait mal à l'aise; une sorte de jalousie s'emparait de lui,il avait envie de sortir son rasoir de son holster,et d'égorger le médecin pour l'empêcher de la toucher davantage. Il se pinça les yeux:pourquoi pensait-il à cela? Cette femme n'était pas la sienne,et ne le serait jamais d'ailleurs.Il ne l'aimait pas.

«Alors,pourquoi es-tu jaloux?»lui chuchota une petite voix dans sa tête.

«Je ne suis pas jaloux! Juste un peu inquiet..et puis,je n'éprouve rien pour elle. Juste de la sympathie..»

«Ah oui?»

«Hum... monsieur,s'il vous plaît?»dit le docteur dans son dos.

Il se retourna et croisa les bras,lui faisant face.

«Alors?»

«Hum,eh bien,à priori,il n'y a rien de grave:elle a juste une angine. Il faudra qu'elle garde le lit pendant quinze jours.Ne la ménagez pas trop,donnez-lui du sirop deux fois par jour;ça devrait aller mieux d'ici là»dit-il en tendant au barbier un flacon rempli d'un liquide jaune foncé.

Sweeney le prit,et regarda le contenu d'un air dégoûté. Le docteur griffonna quelque chose sur un bout de papier et le lui tendit.

«Voici ma note,monsieur. »

Il prit le papier et le lut:ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise.

«Comment? Vingt penny pour une consultation à domicile? Mais c'est trop cher!!»s'écria Todd.

«Que voulez-vous,mon bon monsieur...les temps sont durs...»soupira le docteur.

Sweeney réfléchit un petit instant:il hésitait entre payer ce charlatan ou l'égorger sur place. La deuxième solution était tentante,mais trop risquée:si Toby débarquait et le voyait en action,il le dénoncerait et Todd serait obligé de le tuer aussi. Mais il ne pouvait le faire:d'une part,il avait besoin de lui pour prendre soin de madame Lovett,et d'autre part,cela ferait trop de peine à celle-ci qui s'y était attaché. De même,s'il tuait le docteur dans son échoppe,il faudrait s'occuper du cadavre,et si Toby tombait dessus...bref,nulle échappatoire possible.

«Alors? Et mon argent?»s'impatienta le docteur.

Sweeney émit un grognement,puis se retourna et dit,en s'efforçant de prendre une voix aimable,en grimaçant:

«Mais certainement,monsieur.»

Il sortit sa bourse de sa veste,l'ouvrit et en sortit un billet de vingt penny,qu'il remit au docteur,non sans lui lancer un regard noir au passage.

«Merci,monsieur. Au plaisir de vous revoir.»ajouta le docteur d'une voix fluette.

«Nous n'y manquerons pas docteur. Ah! Et si vous revenez,un de ces jours..vous pourrez passer pour un rasage:ce sera gratuit pour vous.»répondit Sweeney,avec un sourire hypocrite.

L'homme lui sourit aimablement,puis se dirigea vers la porte,accompagné par Todd qui le reconduisit vers la sortie. Sitôt parti,le barbier s'assit au comptoir,l'air désemparé:madame Lovett clouée au lit l'embêtait plus qu'autre chose:leur trafic macabre ne pouvait fonctionner qu'à deux,lui égorgeant,elle cuisinant. Puis,il réfléchit:maintenant qu'il avait pu obtenir vengence,il n'était plus obligé de tuer des gens innocents. Il pouvait vivre sa vie comme il le voulait,libéré de toute contrainte!

«Et madame Lovett? Tu ne l'oublies pas?»recommença la petite voix dans sa tête.

«Elle? Je n'en ai pas besoin,et d'ailleurs,je n'ai jamais eu besoin de qui que ce soit.»pesta-t'il.

«Ca,c'est trop fort!! Je te rappelle que c'est quand même un peu grâce à elle que tu as pu récupérer tes rasoirs,ton échoppe et que tu as pu accomplir ta quête!! Sans cela,ta fille serait toujours détenue par le juge,et tu croupirais encore en Australie!!»

«Ce n'est pas faux..»grommela Sweeney.

«Ne la laisse pas tomber:elle a besoin de toi,maintenant. Plus que jamais; rends lui service en t'occupant de sa boutique..»souffla la conscience de Todd.

L'homme se prit la tête dans les mains,et songea longuement à cette dernière phrase: «ne la laisse pas tomber...»

Au bout de cinq minutes,il se leva,se dirigea vers la fenêtre,et murmura:

«D'accord...Je vais voir ce que je peux faire...»

Note: voilà!!fin du premier chapitre!!dites-moi ce que vous en pensez,et j'entamerai le second chapitre selon vos désirs


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: The best pies

Auteur:le Pétard

Rating:T

Pairing:peut-être sweeney x lovett (ça reste à voir au fur et à mesure de l'histoire..)

Base:Sweeney Todd

Disclaimer:Aucun des personnages décrits dans cette histoire ne m'appartient. Ils sont à Mr Sondheim.

Story:Sweeney Todd se targue de n'avoir besoin de personne. Mais que faire quand madame lovett tombe malade?

Note de l'auteur: Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs et les lectrices qui m'ont fait part de leurs impressions. Ca fait plaisir à lire! Ensuite, je m'excuse de l'attente qui a été très longue (en deux ans, il s'en passe des choses!), mais l'inspiration est capricieuse et instable: tantôt on trouve des idées, elles nous apparaissent incohérentes le lendemain...Pour répondre à Moutchi: Pardon pour les anachronismes! Effectivement, je ne les avais pas remarqués (le réveil, les cartes postales...) Promis, je ferai plus attention à l'avenir et dans les prochains chapitres!.Quant à une angine: aussi banale que ça puisse paraître, une angine peut évoluer et s'aggraver si on ne la soigne pas. Ici, on suppose que madame Lovett la couve depuis quelque temps puisqu'elle passe du chaud au froid sans arrêt, mais son malaise est plus dû au stress et à une fatigue passagère. Et puis...que ne ferait-elle pas pour séduire Mr Todd..

Enfin bref, trêve de bavardages, voici le deuxième chapitre attendu, en espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier! Bonne lecture!

Après avoir mûrement réfléchi, le front collé contre la fenêtre,le barbier recula,contourna le comptoir,et en sortit la bouteille de gin. Il en remplit un verre et le but cul sec. L'alcool lui brûla l'estomac. A peine l'avait-il fini qu'il recommença l'opération. Puis, d'une voix tonitruante, il appella Toby. Le jeune garçon arriva immédiatement, les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille.

«Toby, madame Lovett est malade. » dit-il.

«Ca veut dire que nous allons devoir fermer boutique pendant quelque temps ?» demanda l'enfant.

«Non, Toby. Nous allons nous...euh... »

Sweeney ne savait pas quoi dire. Nous entraider ? Nous débrouiller? D'un air confus, il se gratta la tête, essayant de trouver LA bonne idée. Mais rien ! Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il se tourna doucement vers Toby qui le regardait d'un air dubitatif. Subitement, Todd trouva l'illumination tant attendue. Hagard, il lança à Toby un « je reviens » et se précipita vers la chambre de madame Lovett, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Là, il poussa doucement la porte de la chambre et aperçut la boulangère dans son lit, paupières closes, qui dormait d'un silence paisible. Un peu déconcerté, le barbier s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'un semblant de voix le fit sursauter.

« Que voulez-vous, Mr Todd ? » grogna madame Lovett.

« Et bien...comment faites-vous les tourtes ? » demanda benoîtement Sweeney.

«Pardon ? »

«Oui, la pâte je voulais dire... »

La boulangère leva les yeux au ciel.

-«Je vois...Bon. Je vais vous donner la recette .»maugréa madame Lovett en se levant préniblement.

-«Arrêtez! Vous n'êtes pas en état de ... »

-« En état de quoi ? De cuisiner ? De découper de la viande? Je ne suis pas une femmelette, Mr Todd. Passez-moi plutôt mes vêtements et mon châle, je vous prie.»

Le barbier se sentit tout penaud devant l'autorité soudaine de la jeune femme, comme un petit enfant qui vient de faire une bêtise mais obéissa. Il attrapa le corset, la robe et le châle posés sur la chaise et le lui tendit. Celle-ci les lui prit puis le regarda avec étonnement. Sweeney cligna des yeux, un peu déboussolé par sa voisine qui le dévisageait avec insistance.

« Eh bien, Mr Todd, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous le savez bien: je n'ai rien sur moi. Vous ne voulez pas que je me balade nue devant vous ? »

Le visage de l'homme s'empourpra et celui-ci lui tourna le dos précipitamment.

« C'est mieux comme ça »gloussa-t'elle.

Sweeney Todd ne se sentait pas à son aise. Il aurait mieux fait de redescendre tout de suite. Un froufroutement le fit sursauter. Madame Lovett avait déjà enfilé sa robe, et commençait à lacer son corset. Sweeney risqua un coup d'oeil furtif par-dessus son épaule: il ne vit que l'épaule de la jeune femme, blanche comme son visage, d'un blanc cadavérique, presque maladif.

Une minute plus tard, la boulangère, suivie de près par le barbier, se plaça face à la table de la cuisine, tandis que Toby sortait le livre de recettes.

«Toby, va me chercher les oeufs, la farine et le rouleau à pâtisserie; vous, Mr Todd, le beurre, une cuillère en bois, un saladier et un peu de viande prédécoupée »ordonna-t'elle.

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent: Toby fonça vers le garde-manger, tandis que Sweeney Todd descendit au sous-sol, le ventre noué. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit: le four, encore allumé, laissait échapper des volutes de fumée noire ainsi que des effluves âcres et insupportables. Le barbier, un chiffon noué autour du visage, se dirigea vers la table couverte de sang et de morceaux de cadavres, prit un petit tas de viande dans un bocal, et remonta, non sans avoir éteint le four auparavant. Une fois tous les ingrédients réunis sur la table, madame Lovett s'assit, saisissa le saladier, et leur fit signe de s'approcher.

« Tout d'abord, il faut bien hacher la viande, comme ceci »déclara la jeune femme en étalant la viande sur une plaque en bois. Elle prit son hachoir et, à grands coups, découpa la viande jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que des miettes.

« Ensuite, vous préparez la pâte: vous cassez deux oeufs dans le saladier en vérifiant bien qu'il n'y ait pas de coquille; vous mettez un grand verre de farine, une pincée de sel,une lichette de beurre, quatre oignons, deux gousses d'ail pour rehausser le goût, un bouquet de persil, deux cuillérées à soupe d'huile d'olive et cinq centilitres de vin blanc, et vous mélangez le fois que la pâte est compacte, vous mettez un peu de farine sur la plaque, et, avec le rouleau à pâtisserie, vous l'aplatissez jusqu'à obtenir une pâte très fine. Enfin, vous enduisez le moule de beurre, appliquez la pâte jusqu'à ce qu'elle épouse les contours et versez la viande dedans. Et vous laissez cuire pendant vingt minutes, ni plus ni moins. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

«Oui, madame Lovett! »répondirent en choeur Sweeney et Toby.

«Bon. Je vais me recoucher. Vous allez me faire deux tourtes chacun et je viendrai les examiner. Ca devrait aller, non ? »

«Entendu, madame Lovett. »bafouilla le barbier.

« Je l'espère, monsieur Todd. Je l'espère... »souffla-t'elle en remontant les escaliers.

Madame Lovett ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle pressentait quelque chose. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait lorsqu'elle se retourna furtivement et aperçut les deux hommes étalant de la farine partout et laisser tomber trois oeufs par terre.

Quelque chose lui disait que ça n'allait pas être de la tarte de former ces deux-là au métier de boulanger. Et elle avait raison.

Les résultats furent à la hauteur de ses espérances: tous étaient catastrophiques. La première tourte de Toby n'était pas assez cuite, et de la viande s'échappait de tous les côtés, comme les viscères d'un animal éventré. La deuxième tourte avait un aspect convenable mais immangeable, tant elle était salée et poivrée. Les tourtes du barbier ne furent pas mieux: la première ressemblait à un morceau de charbon,de par sa couleur suie et parce qu'elle tombait en morceaux dès qu'on la touchait, laissant une belle trace noireâtre sur la main. La deuxième était encore plus invraisemblable: sa texture était dure comme de la pierre, et sa forme était semblable à un caillou, ni rond, ni carré, un peu des deux. Et encore: un caillou pouvait présenter de jolies couleurs, ou de petites formes géométriques pour compenser son aspect banal. Là, rien: la tourte était moche, laide de partout, inutile et impropre à la consommation. En un mot: un caillou aurait eu plus de chance de servir à quelque chose que cette tourte.

Madame Lovett ferma les yeux, plaqua ses doigts sur ses tempes, puis se tourna vers ses deux assistants.

«Messieurs, je constate avec effarement qu'aucun de vous n'a réussi ce premier test. Je crois que je vais vous surveiller et vous épauler jusqu'à ce que l'un de vous me fasse une tourte digne de ce nom. »

«Mais, madame Lovett...vous devriez vous reposer pour votre angine... »murmura Toby.

« Mon garçon, je ne suis pas une dame impotente. Et même si je suis malade, je peux toujours m'allonger sur le canapé, en buvant mon sirop. » soupira-t'elle.

«Madame Lovett, je peux m'entretenir un instant avec vous ? »dit Sweeney Todd.

« Oui, Mr Todd. »marmonna la boulangère, les yeux fiévreux. «Toby, nettoie-moi tout ce bazar. Nous revenons dans quelques minutes. »

Toby s'attelant à sa tâche, les deux compères se dirigèrent vers le salon, où le barbier ferma la porte à clé.

-« Madame Lovett, je ne sais pas si nous allons pouvoir tenir très longtemps comme cela. »

-« Allons, monsieur T. Ca viendra avec un peu de pratique. Inutile d'en faire tout un fromage. »

-« Non, je ne parlais pas de ça. »

-« Et de quoi, alors? »

-« Pour l'approvisionnement en viande, cela va être compliqué... »

La jeune femme se laissa choir sur le canapé: elle n'y avait pas pensé ! Si Sweeney s'occupait des tourtes, il ne pourrait plus égorger des clients. Et comme la viande représentait l'ingrédient essentiel de la tourte, ils ne pouvaient s'en passer.

-« Misère... »

-« Je ne vous le fais pas dire... »enchaîna le barbier en se massant le menton.

La boulangère soupira: décidément, elle n'aurait jamais de chance. Entre son mariage raté, son amour impossible pour son voisin, son commerce qui périclite...Les sanglots commençaient à remonter dans sa gorge, les larmes n'allaient pas tarder à sortir.

«Non! »s'écria-t'elle en se levant. « Je refuse ! ».

Sweeney Todd sursauta face à la réaction vive de madame Lovett. Elle était remontée: son visage n'exprimait plus le désespoir, ni la tristesse. Au contraire: elle paraissait plus farouche, colérique, prête à se battre jusqu'au bout. La fureur animait ses traits; ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs. Elle se tourna vers l'homme et, d'un air décidé, lui lança:

«Vous allez continuer à recevoir des clients,et à les égorger comme d'habitude. Vous irez, par la suite, acheter de la viande de bovin, de lapin et de volaille. »

«Pourquoi donc ? »

« Je voudrais voir si les clients peuvent s'accommoder de viande autre qu'humaine, lorsque vous devrez préparer des tourtes. »

« On éprouve des remords, madame Lovett ? »répondit le barbier d'un ton narquois.

« Je...je ne sais pas.. » répondit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Cela ne la déstabilisa pas pour autant. Nellie Lovett prit une profonde inspiration puis le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-D'ici là, je pense que je serais rétablie. Et si les clients cessent d'être anthropophages, alors, nous pourrons arrêter ce massacre, et vous reprendrez une vie normale. »

Sweeney Todd se leva, perplexe, et la saisit par les épaules.

« Qu'entendez-vous par vie normale ? »

« Eh bien...Vous raserez des hommes sans les tuer, comme dans votre vie antérieure... »

Elle ajouta d'une voix fluette.

« Comme le Benjamin Barker que vous étiez.»

« Madame Lovett... »sourit le barbier. « Qui vous dit que j'ai envie de reprendre une vie normale? ».

L'homme semblait rire de cette remarque lancée comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

-Vous savez aussi bien que moi que égorger des hommes ne m'ennuie pas. Je n'ai plus foi en l'humanité de toute manière.

-C'est juste.

-Pourquoi cette proposition ?

-Je pensais que vous vous lassiez de tuer des gens.

-Non. Enfin, pas pour le moment.

Madame Lovett préféra ne pas s'attarder sur sa réponse, de peur qu'il ne recommence à lui parler de sa vie d'antan. Si ça le soulageait de se confier, ça la barbait royalement: écouter la même litanie, lorsqu'en plus on est malade, ça donne des envies de meurtre...

« Je suggère qu'on aille donner un coup de main à Toby. » dit-elle, ramassant son châle.

Sweeney Todd tressaillit, comme si sa voisine l'avait tiré de sa torpeur.

« Toby..Ah oui, bien sûr. Allons-y. »

Le barbier emboîta le pas de la boulangère. Arrivée devant la porte, Nellie se retourna encore un fois et lui demanda doucement:

« Au fait, Mr T.. »

« Oui ? »

Elle triturait nerveusement son châle. Sweeney avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir de nouveau, tant elle semblait chancelante et plus pâlotte que d'habitude.

« Pourquoi tant de compassion à mon égard ? »

« Pardon ? »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de le détailler d'un air moqueur.

« Ne faites pas l'idiot. Vous pouviez très bien demander à Toby de s'occuper de moi et vaquer à vos affaires. »

Elle ajouta, comme une confidance:

« Ou même partir et installer votre commerce ailleurs. Vous connaîssez mes sentiments à votre égard, et je sais qu'il n'en saura jamais rien. Alors, pourquoi rester ici, à mes côtés ? »

Sweeney Todd resta de marbre. La donzelle n'avait pas tort: elle avait même fichtrement raison! L'homme sortit le rasoir de son holster, comme si celui-ci allait répondre à sa place et fixa la lame étincelante. Madame Lovett étouffa un soupir.

« Laissez tomber. Ca ne fait rien. »

Elle commença à tourner la poigné de la porte lorsqu'un grognement parvint à ses oreilles.

« Vous m'avez aidé à reprendre mon commerce et ma fille. J'ai pu accomplir ma vengeance grâce à votre discrétion. »

Il détacha son regard du rasoir et la fixa de ses yeux froids.

«Je vous devais bien ça, non? A charge de revanche comme on dit.. »

La boulangère lui sourit, puis ouvrit la porte et partit rejoindre Toby, laissant Todd dans la pièce à demi sombre, à peine éclairée par un rai de lumière provenant de la cuisine. Le barbier saisissa à son tour la poignée et referma la porte. Plongé dans l'obscurité, il semblait retrouver ses esprits.

«Voilà, je l'ai fait. Satisfait ? »maugréa-t'il.

Il espérait qu'on lui répondît. Mais rien! De nouveau, il se retrouvait seul, face à ses démons intérieurs, à lui-même. Sweeney rangea son rasoir et rouvrit la porte. En sortant, il vit Madame Lovett ranger ses planches, son saladier et son rouleau tandis que Toby balayait le sol avec énergie. Sweeney Todd ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il trouva que la jeune femme avait repris des couleurs,et semblait moins malade que tout à l'heure. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et lui prit le saladier des mains.

« Laissez, je vais le faire. Montez vous recoucher, je viendrai vous chercher tout à l'heure pour le déjeuner. »

Nellie esquissa un petit sourire, murmura « merci, Mr T », puis monta se coucher de nouveau.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, dès qu'elle fut dans sa chambre, Todd se sentit soulagé: non pas qu'elle ne fut plus là, mais parce que le problème de la boulangerie était résolu. Il finit de ranger tous les ustensiles, aida Toby à nettoyer la table, et retourna dans son atelier. Les jours à venir seraient longs et difficiles. Scrutant Londres depuis sa fenêtre crasseuse, Sweeney Todd siffla doucement:

« Ne vous en faites pas, Madame Lovett. Tout va bien se passer...Après tout, on a tous besoin d'amis en ce bas-monde... »

Acet instant précis, personne n'aurait pu le contredire. Et certainement pas sa conscience.

Note: Fin du deuxième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous a plu! Le troisième viendra un peu plus tard..n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques!


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: best pies

Auteur: le Pétard

Rating:T

Pairing:peut-être sweeney x lovett (ça reste à voir au fur et à mesure de l'histoire..)

Base:Sweeney Todd

Disclaimer:Aucun des personnages décrits dans cette histoire ne m'appartient. Ils sont à Mr Sondheim.

Story: Sweeney Todd se targue de n'avoir besoin de personne. Mais que faire quand madame Lovett tombe malade?

Note de l'auteur: Chapitre trois ! Je ne pensais pas le terminer aussi vite, mais l'inspiration est revenue ! Par contre, j'ai besoin de votre avis, ami(e)s lecteurs/trices : j'ai la nette impression d'avoir décrit les personnages de façon OOC.

Sweeney Todd avait vu juste: les jours qui suivirent furent longs et fastidieux. Et l'apprentissage de la cuisine des tourtes le fut encore plus. Bien qu'encore affaiblie par son angine, madame Lovett se levait à six heures précises, comme à son habitude, retrouvant Toby et Sweeney dans la cuisine, ustensiles et ingrédients réunis sur la table. Là, elle leur redonnait les instructions nécessaires, puis les laissaient faire, tout en les observant et les corrigeant de temps en temps. Au bout de deux jours, Toby sut préparer une tourte convenable. Il en fallut deux de plus pour le barbier, soit parce qu'il les faisait trop cuire, soit parce qu'il mettait trop de sel. Une fois la technique bien en main, Sweeney Todd se chargeait de trouver de la viande, tandis que Toby dressait les tables, préparait les moules ainsi que la pâte des tourtes. Le jeune garçon s'était d'abord porté volontaire pour le découpage de la viande, mais la pragmatique boulangère lui avait doucement expliqué que ce n'était pas un travail pour un enfant de son âge et que, de toute évidence, le spectacle était insupportable à regarder. Toby n'avait pas chercher à en savoir davantage: il faisait totalement confiance à cette femme, qu'il considérait comme une véritable mère. Le barbier continuait de trancher la gorge de ses clients, comme à son habitude, mais avait fixé des horaires pour s'organiser: ainsi, il « rasait » de huit heures et demi jusqu'à midi moins le quart, fermait à midi pile, s'enfermait dans la cave où il dépeçait les malheureux, puis rouvrait à quatorze heures et travaillait jusqu'à dix-neuf heures. Personne n'y fit attention.

A la demande de la boulangère, Sweeney Todd prépara, un soir, plusieurs tourtes dont cinq étaient garnies de poulet et de bœuf. Recouvertes d'une croûte vernissée pour qu'ils puissent les identifiées, les deux compères les avaient mélangées aux autres tourtes et avaient observé les clients les déguster. Madame Lovett fut étonnée de leur réaction: un couple fut déçu de la qualité de la nourriture, prétextant une viande fade et moins tendre que d'habitude. A croire que l'espèce humaine était bel et bien devenue cannibale!

Finalement, Sweeney la réconforta en lui avouant qu'il s'en tirait mieux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Bien qu'exténué par cette charge de travail supplémentaire, il était ravi de continuer son horrible trafic, trouvant un plaisir malsain à assassiner des inconnus. Nellie Lovett recouvrit la santé au bout d'une semaine: aussitôt guérie, elle reprit sa tâche de boulangère, et relaya le barbier dans le découpage de la viande. Toutefois, Todd remarqua que quelque chose avait changé chez la jeune femme: elle travaillait avec plus d'acharnement, telle une forcenée, comme si elle avait peur que son commerce ne fasse faillite du jour au lendemain. Jamais il ne l'avait vue aussi énergique et efficace. De plus, son teint n'était plus aussi pâle qu'avant, mais grisâtre: les cernes demeuraient, les yeux moins pétillants que d'habitude. Mais ce qui frappa Sweeney Todd fut l'évolution de son comportement: auparavant, elle le collait sans cesse, venait le voir tous les jours telle une gamine vivant son premier amour. Désormais, elle semblait vivre dans sa bulle, ne lui parlait que rarement sauf pour un conseil ou de l'aide, et montait jusque dans son atelier uniquement pour lui apporter son déjeuner. La jeune femme n'était plus amoureuse: au contraire, elle était froide, distante, obnubilée par son travail. Sweeney, au début, en fut ravi. Il n'avait plus à supporter le regard enamouré de sa voisine dans son dos, ni ses pathétiques «Oh mr Todd ». Il avait enfin trouvé la tranquillité. Du moins le croyait-il.

Au bout d'un mois, le barbier ressentit comme un malaise profond. Jusqu'ici, la solitude lui avait fait du bien : seul, on est face à ses propres démons, on peut se raisonner, on est confronté à ses erreurs et personne ne vient vous dire ce qu'il faut faire, ou vous faire la morale. Oui, Sweeney avait apprécié cette brève période d'accalmie. Mais maintenant, la présence d'autres êtres humains lui manquait. Et plus particulièrement celle de madame Lovett. Avec Toby, ce n'était pas pareil : le gosse, trop intimidé, ne parlait guère, et restait généralement dans les jupons de la boulangère. Avec madame Lovett, on pouvait parler de tout et de n'importe quoi : la jeune femme adorait discuter, surtout si son interlocuteur n'était autre que son beau voisin. A présent, elle semblait éviter le barbier, ne souriait guère. On avait l'impression d'être face à une coquille vide, dépourvue de sentiments et d'émotions. Sweeney Todd, quelque peu intrigué, décida d'y remédier.

Un soir, dès que la boutique fut vide, et que Toby fut au lit, le barbier s'approcha doucement de madame Lovett. Celle-ci était plongée dans un livre de comptes, et ne l'avait pas remarqué. A peine lui toucha-t-il l'épaule qu'elle sursauta vivement, comme un animal sauvage qui a entendu un chasseur.

«Toutes mes excuses, madame Lovett. Je vous ai fait peur ? »

« Un peu, oui, que vous m'avez fait peur ! »grogna la boulangère. « Bon, que désirez-vous, monsieur Todd ? »

« Parler avec vous, madame Lovett . »

« De quoi donc ? » murmura-t-elle, l'air las et fatigué.

« Peu importe : de tout et de rien. Pourquoi avez-vous changé, Nellie ? » questionna Sweeney.

« Et vous, pourquoi m'appelez-vous par mon prénom ? C'est bien la première fois que ça vous arrive... » répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Le barbier eut l'air surpris par sa remarque : en temps normal, elle aurait rougie ou baissé les yeux, heureuse qu'il s'intéresse enfin un peu à elle, mais là, rien : on avait l'impression que, si on lui avait annoncé la fin du monde, elle aurait juste dit « ah bon ».

« Hem, et bien, il faut un début à tout, n'est-ce-pas ? Alors, répondez à ma question : pourquoi avez-vous changé ? »

Cette fois, la jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, émit un soupir long et profond, puis prit la parole :

« Je ne sais pas. A vrai dire, je suis un peu lasse de cette vie monotone et insipide...Oh, ce n'est pas de votre faute, je vous remercie de m'avoir aidée à maintenir mon commerce, mais maintenant...maintenant, j'ai l'impression de stagner j'ai peur de tout perdre à nouveau, vous comprenez ? »

Sweeney Todd sourit, mais ne semblait pas plus convaincu que ça. L'homme se leva, et revint deux minutes après avec une bouteille de gin et deux verres qu'il posa sur le comptoir.

« Ça va nous requinquer. Tenez, buvez ceci » dit-il en tendant un verre rempli à ras bord à la boulangère.

Nellie Lovett contempla le verre d'un œil amorphe, puis le prit d'une main molle, avant de le vider d'une traite. Ses joues s'empourprèrent immédiatement.

« Bien, maintenant que vous avez repris des couleurs, nous allons pouvoir discuter : dites-moi, madame Lovett, comment était votre vie d'antan ? Parlez-moi de votre mari, s'il vous plaît . »

La jeune femme le regarda avec des yeux ronds : si même son voisin lui demandait de raconter sa vie, alors il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait !

« Très bien , puisque vous y tenez tant, je vais vous raconter ma passionnante vie . »

Le barbier prit place sur une chaise et observa sa voisine : Nellie Lovett ne semblait guère enthousiaste mais s'installa dans un fauteuil, croisa les jambes,et commença son récit.

« Je suis née dans un milieu modeste, comme vous avez pu le constater : mon père tenait une boulangerie, et ma mère l'aidait dans toutes ses tâches, aussi bien pour la cuisine que pour les finances de la maison. Quand je suis venue au monde, mon père a d'abord été chagriné que je ne fusse pas un garçon. Comprenez-moi, une fille, pour lui, représentait une bouche de plus à nourrir, trop fragile, incapable de prendre la relève. Mais lorsque j'atteignis l'âge de six ans, ma mère découvrit que j'étais douée en pâtisserie, et plus particulièrement en ce qui concernait les tourtes, et autres gâteaux salés. A partir de ce jour, je mis la main à la pâte, si je puis me permettre l'expression, et aidai mes parents dans la confection de gâteaux et viennoiseries. C'est de là que vient mon engouement pour les tourtes. »

Nellie esquissa un sourire : le fait de ressasser ces souvenirs d'enfance la rendait nostalgique. Le barbier n'osa pas l'interrompre. Puis elle reprit :

« Lorsque j'eus seize ans, mon père décida qu'il était temps pour moi d'avoir un mari pour reprendre l'entreprise familiale. Je fus outrée par sa décision : ce fut comme si je n'existais pas, que j'étais incapable de tenir la boutique ! On ne me demanda pas mon avis. Mes parents commencèrent à organiser des soirées avec le voisinage, en vu de trouver la perle rare qui deviendrait mon époux . inutile de vous dire que, les premiers jours, je me comportai comme une véritable sauvageonne : je ne sortai quasiment jamais de ma chambre, arrivai en retard au dîner, ce qui irritai mon père au plus haut point. Combien de fois ma mère me sermonna ! »

Sweeney Todd se mit à rire doucement : il imaginait parfaitement sa chère voisine tenir tête à sa famille. Sous ses airs de jeune femme sentimentale, madame Lovett se comportait de temps à autre comme un véritable garçon manqué.

«Avec le temps, je finis par leur obéir docilement, et là, ce fut pire que tout : les invités venaient me détailler des pieds à la tête, me présentaient leurs fils, tous plus laids et plus grossiers les uns que les autres, et n'hésitaient pas à me toucher, pour voir si je ferai une future bonne mère de famille. »

« Le pire, dans tout ça, Monsieur T, c'est que je vous avais déjà vu. Je commençai à éprouver des sentiments pour vous. Et pourtant, je n'ai eu ni la force ni le courage de venir vous le dire... » murmura-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? Que craigniez-vous alors ? »

« J'avais peur, et j'étais extrêmement timide : peur de mes parents, du qu'en-dira-t-on, et même de votre réaction. Mais passons, c'est du passé maintenant. Un soir, un jeune homme vint avec sa famille, et se montra courtois envers moi : il n'était ni beau ni moche, simplement banal mais très gentil. Il se nommait Albert Lovett. On ne peut pas dire que ce fut le coup de foudre, mais de tous les hommes qui m'avaient été imposés par mes parents, celui-ci était de loin le plus sympathique. Nos familles conclurent une alliance, et le mariage fut célébré deux mois plus tard. »

La jeune femme s'étira, et fixa son voisin dans les yeux : elle semblait moins terne que tout à l'heure, plus gaie. Elle reprit :

« Au début, nous travaillâmes dans la boutique de mes parents. Avec le temps, mon père finit par laisser la gestion de son établissement à Albert, et ma mère me légua sa cuisine et tous ses secrets de boulangère. Albert plongea corps et âme dans ce métier. Tout marchait très bien, nos tourtes avaient un certain succès, et déjà, nous faisions de l'ombre à Mrs Mooney. »

« Mais très vite, tout dérapa. Mon père mourut deux ans après notre mariage, de la tuberculose. Ma mère put nous aider pendant cinq ans, mais les conditions de travail, le stress et les poussières environnantes eurent raison de sa santé fragile. A partir de ce moment, Albert décida que nous devions avoir des enfants au plus vite, pour éviter de léguer l'établissement à quelqu'un d'autre que notre famille. Ce fut pire que tout : au bout de trois mois de tentatives infructueuses, Albert me prit en grippe, décrétant que je n'étais qu'une bonne à rien, incapable de lui donner un héritier. Nous finîmes par voir un docteur qui réalisa que ce n'était pas moi qui était stérile, mais Albert. Le pauvre ne supporta pas cette nouvelle. Il commença à boire et à manger de plus en plus, se mit à grossir et ne sortait quasiment plus. Moi, comme une idiote, je faisais de mon mieux pour faire tourner notre commerce, mais seule, la tâche se révéla ardue et impossible. Les prix des viandes augmentèrent, et Albert finit par attraper la goutte. Il dut garder le lit, et devint irascible. Albert finit par s'éteindre un jour de Novembre pluvieux, alors que je venais de sortir pour acheter de la farine; je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir... »

Sweeney Todd vit les yeux de madame Lovett briller : des larmes commençaient à apparaître. D'un revers de manche, la jeune femme les essuya.

« Et ensuite, mon commerce a périclité, vous avez été condamné, Lucy s'est suicidée devant moi, et Johanna a été adopté par le juge Turpin. Puis vous êtes revenu de votre bagne, et la suite, vous la connaissez. Satisfait ? » grimaça-t-elle.

L'homme sursauta lorsqu'elle l'interpella: il se doutait que sa voisine avait connu des moments difficiles,mais là...Le pire, dans tout cela, c'était que Sweeney arrivait à visualiser dans sa tête madame Lovett jeune. Oui, à présent, il la revit, le guettant tous les jours à sa fenêtre: à l'époque, elle n'était qu'une jeune fille, plate comme une planche à pain, les pommettes roses, une taille fine enfermée dans un corset trop grand, des yeux déjà fiévreux, des cheveux attachés en chignon ou nattés. Elle semblait tantôt craintive, tantôt curieuse. Le barbier soupira : dire qu'il ne lui avait jamais parlé... Madame Lovett s'étira de nouveau paresseusement, puis se leva, et se massa les reins.

« Bon : maintenant que je vous ai raconté ma vie, je peux reprendre mes comptes ? »

L'homme tressauta en entendant le son de sa voix, tant il était plongé dans ses souvenirs.

« Attendez, s'il vous plaît. Ne partez pas tout de suite.»

« Quoi encore ? Que voulez-vous que je vous dise d'autre ? Pas la peine de jouer au bon samaritain avec moi, monsieur Todd : depuis le temps que je vous connais, vous ne vous êtes jamais préoccupé de moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerai aujourd'hui » grommela la boulangère.

D'un bond, Sweeney se leva et se planta face à elle, les yeux noirs de colère.

« Un mot désobligeant de plus, et vous me verrez devenir désagréable : qui vous a aidé à maintenir votre boutique pendant que vous étiez au lit, avec de la fièvre ? Moi ! Qui vous a permis de relancer votre commerce ? Moi ! Alors arrêtez de vous prendre pour une malheureuse : je connais des gens qui ont une vie encore plus misérable que la vôtre. » cria-t-il.

Cette fois, ce fut trop . Nellie Lovett avait essuyé une journée difficile, préparé on ne sait combien de tourtes, supporté les remarques désobligeantes, voire grivoises, de quelques clients trouvant certaines tourtes fades et maintenant, elle devait de nouveau supporté le caractère insupportable de son voisin qui lui faisait des leçons de morale! Elle aurait tout vu ! Ni une, ni deux, la jeune femme voulut contourner Sweeney pour pouvoir atteindre l'escalier. Mais celui-ci l'attrapa par les épaules, et la força à se rasseoir.

« Non mais qu'est-qui vous prend ? Laissez-moi rejoindre ma chambre ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Sweeney Todd appuya de toutes ses forces sur les frêles épaules de Nellie pour qu'elle se rassoie, puis la regarda : ses yeux semblaient plus calmes, mais conservaient néanmoins une lueur de folie.

« Ecoutez-moi, madame Lovett : vous êtes surmenée, fatiguée. A ce rythme-là, vous serez morte avant la fin de l'année. Et je pense que Toby l'est également. Pourquoi ne pas prendre des vacances ? »

Les yeux de madame Lovett s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes. Là, c'était sûr et certain, le barbier avait bien perdu la boule !

« Vous pourriez me pincer l'avant-bras, je vous prie ? » dit-elle d'un air abasourdi, en remontant sa manche.

L'homme n'y prêta pas attention, et continua à la maintenir en place.

« Je suis sérieux, madame Lovett : tout le monde est à bout de force. Moi-même, je commence à avoir de plus en plus de mal à égorger des clients rapidement. Prendre deux ou trois jours de repos nous fera du bien. Et puis, ça nous changera de l'air malodorant de Londres. »

La jeune femme soupira : il est vrai qu'elle se sentait vraiment épuisée et au bout du rouleau. Ses nuits étaient de plus en plus courtes, ses mains étaient recouvertes de gerçures et de plaies dues au travail et au froid.

« Et où irions-nous, Mr Todd ? En forêt, à la plage, à la montagne, où ? »

« Et si nous allions à Brighton ? Il paraît que la mer est belle en cette saison. Nous pourrions louer une petite maison au bord de la plage, non ? »

Le barbier observa sa voisine : elle semblait perplexe et songeuse. Dans sa tête, elle s'imaginait déjà au bord de la plage, Toby faisant des châteaux de sable un peu plus loin, le barbier à ses côtés, contemplant d'un air paisible la mer. Ensuite, ils iraient faire une balade ensemble, comme des am..Non, ça ne pouvait pas avoir lieu ! Ce devait être une illusion et rien d'autre, sinon, Sweeney Todd ne lui en aurait jamais parlé. Oui, en réalité, elle devait être bien au chaud sous la couette, laissant libre cours à ses fantasmes. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, mais... rien n'avait changé : elle était toujours assise dans son fauteuil, son voisin la tenant par les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas... »marmonna-t-elle.

Étrangement, Nellie ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond : si ce n'était pas un rêve, alors pourquoi le barbier faisait-il preuve de compassion à son égard ? Ou alors était-ce un test pour voir jusqu'où la naïveté de la boulangère irait par amour pour lui ? Ça n'avait pas de sens : il y avait un piège caché. Ou peut-être son cerveau lui jouait-il un tour vicieux, sous l'effet de la fatigue ?

Subitement, la jeune femme repoussa violemment l'homme, et se précipita en trombe vers l'escalier. Sweeney, déboussolé, la rattrapa et fit barrage devant elle. Madame Lovett lui jeta un regard désespéré.

« Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Vous êtes vraiment cruel, par moment, vous le savez ? » cria-t-elle.

« Parlez moins fort, ou vous allez réveiller Toby. » grogna-t-il.

« La belle excuse ! Que voulez-vous que je fasse, à présent ? Que je me jette à vos pieds, vous suppliant de me laisser partir ?» s'énerva-t-elle.

Tout d'un coup, la boulangère éclata en sanglots. Le barbier se sentit mal : il n'avait pas voulu la pousser jusque-là.

« Pourquoi, mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que nous nous retrouvions? Quelle folle j'ai été de vous avoir aimé ! Ce n'est pas un rêve, mais un calvaire ! » dit-elle en martelant le torse de son voisin.

Sweeney Todd lui prit doucement les poignets, et elle releva la tête : les yeux rouges, les joues striées de larmes, la jeune femme était secouée de spasmes et de hoquets.

« Regardez-vous : vous êtes sur les nerfs, la moindre remarque vous fait sortir de vos gonds. Ce n'est plus une vie, Madame Lovett : il faut vous ménager. »

Nellie baissa les yeux : il avait raison. Délicatement, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, et voulut le prendre dans ses bras, comme une petite fille réclame un câlin à son père. Quoiqu'un peu surpris, Sweeney se baissa, ôta ses mains des poignets de la jeune femme, et posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule gauche. Mais, au moment-même où la jeune femme commençait à passer ses bras autour de la taille du barbier, l'homme vit quelque chose : Lucy, ou plutôt son fantôme, les regardait d'un air circonspect. Ses longs cheveux blonds flottaient autour de ses épaules tel un halo lumineux, sa bouche esquissait un rictus étrange.

« Lucy... »

Brutalement, Sweeney Todd s'écarta de sa voisine et bafouilla :

« Euh, je...désolé, je ne peux pas...Lucy, vous comprenez... »

Nellie le scruta d'un air interdit, puis leva la main droite, et le gifla de toutes ses forces, lui laissant une belle trace rougeâtre sur sa peau blafarde. Il porta la main à sa joue endolorie, tandis qu'elle montait l'escalier quatre à quatre.

« Attendez, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! »

Sweeney voulut la rattraper, mais elle était déjà dans sa chambre, enfermée à double tour.

« Madame Lovett, je vous en prie ! Pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai cru voir Lucy et ... »

« Ben voyons, toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour m'éviter, Mr T...Et puisque vous vous complaisez dans vos souvenirs, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'accrocherai à un fou. Faites ce que bon vous semblera, Mr Todd : mais sachez que la vie est faite pour les vivants, pas pour les revenants et les morts. »

« S'il vous plaît, madame Lovett, ne partez pas comme ça ! Je ne voulais pas me montrer grossier envers vous... »

« Bonne nuit, Mr Todd. »

Le barbier cessa de tambouriner à la porte de sa voisine: il l'avait froissée, et elle l'avait très mal pris. Il entendit un sanglot étouffé derrière la porte, puis plus rien. Sweeney fit demi-tour, et redescendit l'escalier. En temps normal, il se serait bien fichu de savoir que Nellie Lovett était malheureuse, il s'en serait même moqué! Mais à présent...à présent, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle restait la seule personne avec laquelle il pouvait parler et se confier librement.

D'un pas lourd, il se dirigea vers son atelier, ferma la porte, et se déshabilla. Après avoir enfilé une chemise de nuit et un sous-vêtement, il se glissa sous les draps, et prit avec lui le portrait de sa femme.

« Lucy...Comme tu me manques... »murmura le barbier en caressant du bout des doigts le portrait.

« Tu es content de toi, maintenant ? »

Oh non, pas encore cette fichue voix ! Sa conscience venait le taquiner dans sa rêverie contemplative.

« Fiche-moi la paix. Cette maudite femme n'a que ce qu'elle mérite : j'aurais dû m'en aller quand j'en avais encore l'occasion. »

« Ah oui ? Et pour aller où, pauvre idiot ? »

Avec horreur, Sweeney Todd vit les lèvres de Lucy se mouvoir : c'était bien elle qui lui parlait. Il jeta le portrait par terre, et se blottit sous les couvertures.

-Ce n'est pas possible, je deviens fou...dès demain, je quitte ce lieu...

-Tu n'iras nulle part, mon cher, car je te suis liée pour toujours. Où que tu ailles, je te suivrai comme ton ombre, que ce soit dans tes rêves, ou pendant ton travail. » Ricana la petite voix.

D'un bond, Sweeney se leva et ramassa le portrait : le verre était cassé du côté droit, mais la photo de Lucy et de Johanna était intacte.

« Alors, que dois-je faire pour m'en sortir ? Je n'ai plus de vengeance, notre fille est mariée et heureuse. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Me suicider ? »

Lucy esquissa une grimace, puis reprit la parole, d'un ton doux et suave.

« D'abord, tu vas présenter tes excuses à ta voisine. Ensuite, tu continueras ton petit trafic, puisque tu n'as pas d'autre alternative. Tu dois continuer à vivre, Sweeney Todd. Benjamin Barker n'est plus de ce monde : il a rejoint Lucy dans l'au-delà. Toi, en revanche, tu es le diabolique démon de Fleet Street : c'est devenu ta raison de t'accrocher à la vie. Tu te crois seul, malheureux, abandonné de tous. Et pourtant, des gens pensent à toi, te font confiance, t'aiment, malgré ton caractère : madame Lovett, Johanna, même Anthony te considère comme un ami, et même Toby ,qui a peur de toi, a pu apercevoir le reflet d'une famille. Ne baisse pas les bras, ne bâtis pas ta vie sur une chimère impossible à rattraper. Le passé est le passé : tu ne pourras pas le changer. »

« Alors, je dois oublier mon passé pour reconstruire une autre vie, c'est ça ? Je dois me forcer à aimer d'autres personnes que toi, Lucy ? Quel naïf je fais : je pensais retrouver ma petite vie d'antan, en compagnie de ma fille et de ma femme, et au lieu de ça, je suis coincé entre une boulangère sur les nerfs et un gamin névrotique. La vie n'est pas juste... » soupira Sweeney.

Pendant un bref instant, le silence se fit. Puis la voix recommença.

« Oui...La vie est instable, on en conviendra. Mais c'est comme ça. Et dis-toi que tu as eu la chance de connaître le bonheur d'avoir aimé une femme, le bonheur d'avoir fondé une famille. Peu de personnes peuvent se vanter d'avoir vécu cela. »

« Et ce maudit juge m'a tout pris... »

« Et tu as pu te venger, oui, on connaît la chanson. Ne serait-il pas temps de passer à autre chose ? C'est bien beau de se morfondre dans les souvenirs, mais à force, tu risques de régresser. Et un jour, tous tes acolytes se détourneront de toi, te laissant seul dans ta médiocrité. C'est ce que tu veux, Sweeney Todd ? Rester seul avec tes démons pour le restant de tes jours ? » Susurra sa conscience.

Sweeney Todd ne répondit pas tout de suite : il avait songé à cette solution, mais, en réalité, ce n'était pas une fin en soi. Il parlerait à ses rasoirs, tuerait des hommes, mais ne serait plus couvert par madame Lovett et ses tourtes, ne gagnerait plus d'argent, serait dénoncer, repartirait au bagne...En bref, ce serait une épouvante.

« D'accord...Puisque tu as l'air de maîtriser le cours de la vie mieux que moi, je te fais confiance. » grogna le barbier.

« A la bonne heure ! » soupira la voix.

« Et maintenant, laisse-moi dormir. »

L'homme déposa le cadre sur sa table de nuit, puis rabattit sa couverture, et ferma les yeux. Vingt minutes s'écoulèrent : le sommeil ne venait toujours pas. Énervé par ce refus nocturne, Sweeney se releva, enfila ses chaussons et marcha en rond dans son atelier. La lune, en forme de croissant, projetait ses rayons argentés sur le parquet, éclairant une partie de la chambre. Son regard s'arrêta sur le fauteuil: plongé dans l'obscurité, le machiavélique instrument, qui avait été complice dans on ne sait combien de meurtres, trônait fièrement au milieu de la pièce, tel un roi méditant sur son royaume. Le barbier détourna la tête, et observa sa psyché, cachée dans un recoin. L'angle droit du côté gauche était fêlé : lorsqu'il s'approcha, il ne vit qu'un visage déformé, grotesque, ses yeux multipliés à l'infini comme les facettes d'une mouche, ses lèvres tordues comme si elles avaient reçu un coup de poing. Non, rien dans cette chambre n'était accueillant : tous les objets semblaient lui rappeler sa condition d'assassin. Sauf le bureau. Placé un peu plus loin, à droite de la porte, le meuble n'évoquait aucune forme cauchemardesque ou un souvenir pénible au barbier. Après avoir contemplé longuement la lune, Sweeney s'avança vers son bureau, sûr de sa décision. Il tira la chaise vers lui, sortit du tiroir une feuille blanche, et prit sa plume, non sans l'avoir préalablement trempée dans l'encrier.

« Chère madame Lovett... »

Note : fin du troisième chapitre ! Que nous réserve cette médiocre histoire ? Quelle sera la décision de Sweeney ? Madame Lovett va-t-elle perdre définitivement la raison ? Toby va-t-il prendre de l'importance, ou restera-t-il cantonné au rôle de factotum ? Une partie des réponses dans...le quatrième chapitre...


End file.
